Closeness Together With You
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Co-Op with YuriChan220: The closeness of of the Sakurai twins and their daily life, one day of many blissful days together, from a beautiful morning together to a wonderful night a high-class hotel, courtesy of their wealthy little benefactor, Sakuya. Kanade, Yukino, a little misunderstanding, and their love. Read, Enjoy and Review!


**Closeness Together With You**

 **By YuriChan220 & Major Mike Powell III**

The Sakurai twins, Yukino and Kanade, are two interesting creatures. They are very much two creatures of habit, and they have two unbreakable habits.

One is to always sleep in the same bed, the bottom bunk of their dorm room. This is unquestionable. And the next habit is, every morning, the twin that wakes up first will always, always watch her other half while she sleeps, even if this means forsaking valuable time to get ready for the day.

Today, on this beautiful, peaceful, sunny morning, the responsibility of safeguarding her twin's blissful sleep falls on the capable shoulders of the younger twin.

There is the obnoxious song about Surfing and Birds* blaring from Kanade's cellphone and the darker-haired twin of the two is quick to shut reach her free arm and shut the dumb music off as quickly as she possibly can.

"...mou...damn it...Yuki-chan...this is the **last** time I let **you** pick the ring tone..." Sakurai Kanade groans as she rubs the sleep out of her eyes with one hand, seeing that Sakurai Yukino is quite comfortable being her younger sister's arm candy, with the sandy-blonde girl hugging her other half's arm tightly to her ample, warm, soft bosom.

Her breathing sounds soft and soothing to the artist's ears. And the small smile that's on Yukino's face makes Kanade blush, but smile at the same time. This is her beloved Yukino, not only her older twin sister, but also her forever lover. They've been going out for over a year now and their relationship is closer than before. Kanade loves Yukino and the feeling is very much reciprocated.

The older twin shuffles a bit, facing up. Kanade giggles softly. She slowly reaches out her hand and gently strokes her older sister's hair. The feeling of her soft, silky blonde tresses running through her fingers. It makes her feel fuzzy inside and thus, happy as well. Touching and feeling her sister's hair is for Kanade and only her to touch because she loves her so much.

However, she can't stare at her beautiful face for long. She decides to wake her in a very special way. She leans down, brushes her lips against hers just a bit until she fully kisses her. Yukino moves a bit as she immediately returns the kiss, not even surprised by this sneak attack. She instead wraps her arms around her younger sister's neck as the two continue to kiss. Then, they pull away to gaze into each other's eyes. Yukino caresses Kanade's cheek with a warm smile and the younger twin smiles back.

"Good morning, Yuki-chan," she whispers.

"Good morning, Kana-chan," the older twin whispers back.

Identical pairs of garnet eyes gaze into each other with utter love, devotion and happiness to be there, together, without a single worry in the world on this peaceful and calm and lovely morning and-wait.

Kanade's pierced eyebrow twitches.

"...Yuki-chan..."

Yukino idly rubs Kanade's shoulders.

"Hm~?"

"...Yuki-nee no baka...we're gonna be **so** late for school! Mouuu-OW!" Cue a comedy of errors of heads bumping into an upper bunk, bodies falling off the bed via tangled up legs and sheets and just Sakurai morning chaos as the two girls race against the clock to get ready for school.

After Kanade and Yukino leave the dorms, the two make a mad dash for the train station.

"I'm shhhhooowwwwyyyyy Kana-chaaaaannnn!" And there is the usual adorable and silly whining of Yukino as her younger twin makes her poor, poor, pale cheek's life a living Hell by pinching it hard and pulling along the way.

Kanade sighs as both of them get to the train station with a few minutes to spare. Yukino laughs nervously as she gives her sister a pat on the back, as if trying to reassure her, but none of that works.

"Aw, come on, Kana-chan," Yukino tries again. "We made it, didn't we?"

"Just barely..." Kanade says.

Just then, a pair of arms wrap around the artist and a high pitched squeal is heard from behind her.

"Kanade-sempai~!" Sakuya coos. "So good to see you! And you too, Yukino-sempai!"

"Ohayo, Saku-chan," Yukino greets.

"C-can you get off me, please?" Kanade asks, feeling her eyebrow twitch.

"Noooo~! I wanna stay like thiiis!" The silver haired girl says, hugging thr younger twin tighter. "After all, I still admire you~!"

"Ummm...haven't you realized that I'm already taken?"

Kanade's question is ignored as Sakuya pulls away and hold out a large envelope. "Anyways! Here, Kanade-sempai!"

"What on earth is this?" The younger twin asks.

"Money for a fancy hotel, silly!" Sakuya replies. "I wrote down the address inside, too, just in case you got lost!"

"A...hotel?"

Sakuya hugs the younger twin. "Ohhhh, just think, Kanade-sempai! Just you and me...living in that hotel! Oh! Going into one of those awesome bathrooms and me washing your back! Ohhhh~! That would be so wonderful!"

Clearly, the potentially-crazy silver-haired heiress is not deterred at all by the fact that her beloved Kanade-sempai will never return her affections, and Kanade does her best to communicate to Yukino that this is all just the usual shenanigans of Sakuya, but her elder pouts adorably, cheeks puffed out and all, clearly upset at their wealthy little friend's relentless desire for Kanade.

"...Y-Yuki-chan...you're...gripping my hand really tight..." Kanade tries to smile but winces at the same time.

"Hmph. Who knows...~?" Then, Kanade gets a little case of deja vu...

"...fair enough. Owwie..."

Meanwhile, Sakuya just continues her relentless, senseless, incoherent "Kanade-sempaiiiii! Haaaaah~!" ramblings while still glued to her sempai's waist.

Kanade's eyebrow twitches and she just wishes the train would get there already, damn it all.

 _'...welp...this is clearly my life now.'_ She can't help but think. She sighs.

In the end, Kanade reluctantly takes the money as soon as the train arrives, but tells her that she'll think about it.

"Call me when you decide!" Sakuya calls as the twins hurry to aboard the train.

When the train leaves, Kanade tries to cheer up her older sister by bribing her with pudding, however, that doesn't work. Yukino is still adorably pouting and turns away with a, "Hmph!" The artist feels defeated.

As the school day goes by, Yukino can't help but think about earlier this morning. How Sakuya was so serious about having both her and Kanade going to that hotel together. For all she knows, they could be going there tonight. The thought of it makes her angry and instantly puffs out her cheeks. She fast walks this time.

"Ah, Yuki-chan!" Kanade says as she runs after her older sister. "Do you want to eat lunch together?"

"Hmph!"

That's Yukino's only response and she keeps on walking. Kanade sweat drops.

"She's still mad at me..." she groans.

The older twin stops as soon as she turns a corner. She leans against the wall and clutches the books to her chest. She knows that her beloved Kanade wouldn't leave her only for Sakuya. Because they love each other very much and them dating for over a year is proof enough for that. Or is it that Kanade is really willing? She is so confused and frustrated with this.

"Kana-chan no baka..." she mutters as she hangs her head down.

 **At the dorms**

Yukino waits and waits for her sister to get here, but it's been a couple hours. Where the heck is she? Her first thought is that Kanade might be still doing her art work, but she does this for one hour every day. Where could she be?

The elder Sakurai twin fidgets in her usual desk chair, trying to keep her attention on the beautiful manga starring three childhood friends in love becoming school idols to save their school, but unfortunately, her eyes keep darting to the clock sitting on the main desk of the dorm room.

Yukino sighs heavily and she puts down her three-way yuri idol manga, not having read beyond the same page she had been staring at for at least half-an-hour now.

Then, she moves over to her and Kanade's bunk bed and flops down on it face down, trying to blink away rebellious tears.

"Mouuu...K-Kana-chan...where are youuu...?" The poor dear sniffles and hides her face in her favorite bodypillow.

She knows Kanade wouldn't leave her to go see Sakuya without at least, at the very least, telling her beforehand.

Yukino knows that Kanade adores her. There's no way that the borderline little pest that was Sakuya could ever really steal Kanade from her!

"Kana-chan...you...you baka...I ought to-!" Yukino almost burst into tears, but then, the door to their dorm room gets slammed open.

"SORRY YUKI-CHAN! Yuki-chan, I'm **so** sorry for being back so late! Damn! It was serious crunch-time at class! That project was sooo do-or-die and I just **had** to stay back to finish it and...uh...Yuki-chan?" Kanade stops her rambling and apologies and all to just look at a teary-eyed Yukino, the elder twin clutching her bodypillow to her chest, kneeling on their bed with her knees together and calves legs spread apart.

"Y-Yuki-chan?"

The older twin sniffles and buries her face on the pillow, sobbing. Kanade quickly rushes to her side and pulls the pillow away from her.

"Yuki-chan, what's wrong!?" She cries in alarm.

"Baka! You had me worried sick!" Yukino shouts with her tears falling. She tries to wipe them away, but they still come. "I was so...worried I..." She can't finished since she's too choked up to say anything else.

Kanade immediatly hugs her tightly, pained to hear her beloved cry like that. "I'm so sorry, Yuki-chan. I'm so sorry..."

Yukino continues to cry as she slowly returns the hug. No one says a word after that, though, it still worries Yukino about the whole hotel thing. But right now, she is with Kanade, so she feels a little better.

 **The next day**

Kanade walks in the halls that afternoon and notices Yukino leaning against the wall with her long bangs hiding her expression.

"Yuki-chan?"

The older twin looks up at her with a serious expression on her face. "Do you...still have the address for that hotel?"

"Eh?"

"I want you...to take me there."

"...eh?" Kanade blinks and frowns with confusion.

"Kana-chan, Kana-chan, come on now. You're not dumb. You heard me." Her elder deadpans, arms crossed over her chest.

"...r-right! Uh, sorry." Kanade replies with a meek little voice.

Yukino can't help but smile and then, she strides over to her younger half and gently takes both of her hands, quickly intertwining their fingers.

"Kana-chan, please. I want you and I to go to that hotel Saku-chan paid for you and her. I want you and I to go there, alone, just you and I. No Saku-chan anywhere near us. Ok?" Yukino requests. She knows very well that she could have easily applied some authority and demand, instead of request this of her younger twin. But no. No. She's better than that.

"...Y-Yuki-chan..." Kanade's beautiful eyes, eyes identical to Yukino's, widen in surprise, confusion, and then, realization.

The younger twin lets go of her elder's hands to instead wrap her arms around Yukino, pulling her flush up against her, the sandy-blonde girl letting out a soft little gasp but she's quick and eager to return Kanade's embrace.

"Kana-chan?"

"Mou, Yuki-chan...you baka...Saku-chan got carried away at the train station yesterday, yes, but, listen..." Kanade gently grips Yukino's shoulders and holds her steady just a few inches away, giving her shoulders a reassuring squeeze.

"But, you see Yuki-chan, Saku-chan is not going anywhere with us. You know why?" Then, Kanade smiles a beautiful smile. "She got us a room, you and I alone, because...well...heh, as quirky and eccentric and stalker-like as she is, she...uhm...she said, and I'm quoting here..." She giggles softly and scratches her cheek.

"Saku-chan said "I know I always give you two trouble, but that's because I ship both of you so much!"...or something to that effect. I still don't quite get the "shipping" thing and I-E-Eh? Oi, Yuki-chan, why are you laughing?" Kanade gets cut off by the heart-and-soul soothing lyrical chime that is Yukino's laughter.

"Kana-chan~!" Yukino holds her stomach from laughing so much and small tears come out of her eyes. "Oh, my goodness! How sweet of Saku-chan! I guess I kinda jumped to conclusions there."

"I guess we're even now, aren't we~?" Kanade says.

"Eh?"

"You know why, Yuki-chan."

Yukino recalls the time where Kanade assumed that she and Sakuya were going out and then nods with a nervous laugh. She then links arms with her sister.

"Well then, lead the way, Kana-chan~!" Yukino says with her fist pumped up.

The younger twin nods as she takes the envelope out of her bag, containing the money and address written by Sakuya herself. They walk towards the busy streets, where many people are walking on the side walk, making it a bit crowded. Kanade glances at the directions as she approaches a large building with a purple lit sign above them. The building is tall for sure with many windows and floors, probably about a hundred. There are flags and other lights dimming from the side of the hotel, possibly from a restaurant.

Yukino runs ahead of her. " ! Let's go, let's go!"

The younger twin nods as she follows her sister to the reception desk to check out a room that Sakuya also recommended. Both of them are handed keys to their room and enter the elevator.

After exiting the elevator, the Sakurai twins make the short walk down the well-lit hallway of deep garnet carpeting and cream-painted walls and reach the door to their suite.

They give each other a smile and share a quick, fluttering kiss before Kanade unlocks and then, opens the door to their suite, acting like a perfect gentleman and holding the door open for Yukino as well as shouldering the one backpack with a change of clothes and other such goods. Sakuya had called them earlier to tell them to carry only the basics. She had "already taken care of it all", which didn't really make Kanade feel all that assured, but in any case...

"W-WHOOAAAH~! Ohhh my goodness! Oh my God, oh my God, Kana-chan, Kana-chan! This suite is wonderfuuuullll!" At least Yukino was really, really happy, running around the fancy suite of rich mahogany floors and red-and-pink and gentle amber-lit suite that-wait.

"...Saku-chan, I'm gonna...I'm gonna...I don't know whether to strangle her or kiss her the next time I see her..." Kanade's eyebrow twitches.

The Lovers' Suite. **Of course!** Kamiyama Sakuya would pick that for room for them!

"Isn't this great, Kana-chan!?" Yukino says excitedly, gripping her lover's shoulders, causing her to scream. "This is waaaay better than I expected~!"

"I-I'll be sure to thank Saku-chan later..."

The sandy-blonde lets go and twirls around happily with her long tresses swaying. "Soooo~? What should we do now?"

"Um..." But before Kanade can finish, Yukino hits her palm with her fist.

"I know~! A bath first!"

"..." Kanade takes just a precious few seconds to think about an excuse to worm her way out of whatever beath time shenanigans Yukino no doubt has up her sleeve...but that's one second too many for Yukino to mount her ultimate offense.

"Kana-chan, Kana-chan...pwease take a bath with meeee~?"

Cue the Yuki-chan Puppy Eyes of Cuteness.

Several arrows go through Kanade's heart from the front and the back. She falls to her hands and knees, her head hung low.

"...Ok. Let's take a bath together, Yuki-chan."

A little squeal of happiness later and a nice, deep kiss from her older sister sees the Sakurai twins completely nude under the constant stream of soothing, pleasantly-warm water pelting them above in three different angles from the multiple showerheads of the Western-style bathroom that could easily fit at least half-a-dozen people.

"Mmmm...haah...chu...Kana-channn~" Yukino coos with utter delight and gentle bliss as the two can't fight off the urge to share deep, passionate kisses where they stand in the middle of the wet, smooth tile floor, while gently, lovingly caressing each other's beautiful, curvaceous bodies.

"Hah...chu...oh Yuki-chan...damn...you're...chu...so~ beautiful...oh my goodness" Kanade purrs as she gently traces her older twin's back and butt with her fingers, while lathering her up with lovely scented oils and special soap that will no doubt do wonders for their skin, which now glistens beautifully with the combined oils, soap and warm water.

"Kana-chan, Kana-chan...~ I love you. Here, let's move a little." Yukino sighs against Kanade's lips and then, she urges her younger twin to get down on her knees on the tile floor with her, Kanade kneeling with her feet tucked her behind and Yukino straddling her knees.

"Yuki-chan...you're...so warm..." Kanade coos into Yukino's neck, her arms wrapped around her elder's waist, pulling her ever-closer, nuzzling her wet hair that's matted to her head, neck and shoulders, nuzzling those silky, sweet-scented sandy-blonde tresses.

Yukino sighs with utter bliss and happiness, her arms draped over Kanade's shoulders, moaning oh-so-softly now and then as their bodies mold together beautifully, especially with the way their breasts press and mold against each other, gentle jolts of pleasure coursing through their bodies at their chests rubbing constantly.

The twins wish that this sweet moment of closeness and intimacy would last forever.

"...Kana-chan, Kana-chan...we're going to look like prunes if we stay here much longer~"

"...don't care. You're warm and comfy and soft and I love you, Yuki-chan."

"Mou~ Ok...just five more minutes. Ok Kana-chan?"

Kanade doesn't respond with her voice. She just smiles and rubs her cheek against Yukino's not unlike an affectionate little kitten, along with a gentle, loving kiss on her lips.

Then, just as promised, the two get out of the bath five minutes later and dry themselves off. After that, they go over to the closet to put on maroon colored robes and do their hair next. Kanade finishes first and heads toward the large bed to sit on it. She casually looks around until she notices two large doors that lead to the balcony to get a great view of the city. She decides to take Yukino there if she has the time.

The happy older twin hops over next to her when she finished her hair. "I'm here, Kana-chan~!"

Kanade smiles. "I'm glad."

The two fall silent for a bit while staring at the floor. A lot has been going on lately, but since the misunderstanding was cleared up, the twins can now relax in this hotel.

Yukino moves over and hugs her beloved while resting her head on her chest.

"Yuki-chan?" Kanade questions.

"Kana-chan..." Yukino whispers. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. I was such a fool."

"No, no, it's fine, Yuki-chan," Kanade says. "You really care about me, that's all. So, I would like to thank you for that."

Suddenly, Yukino pushes her sister on the bed and crawls on top of her with her sandy-blonde hair falling over her shoulder. Small tears appear on her eyes as she looks down at her girlfriend with desperation.

"Then...Kana-chan..." she says, softly. "Would you please...please...make love to me? Kana-chan...?"

The artist gazes at her older twin sister as a couple tears fall from her eyes. She then gives a gentle smile as she lifts her hand to caress her cheek, wiping away the tears. Her only response is her kissing her beloved and Yukino immediately returns the caress.

No one knows how long their love making session went, but only the twins know. And they don't care. It's now pitch black outside and the lights are turned off, including in the twin's room. Kanade is not ready to sleep just yet. She instead looks up to see her beloved sleeping peacefully next to her. And they are already holding hands like they usually do when they sleep together.

Kanade smiles as she runs her fingers through Yukino's long blonde tresses.

"I'm very glad...that I get to have this special day with you, Yuki-chan. My precious, most beloved Yuki-chan. I love you more than anything in the world."

 **~The End~**

 **Yuri-chan:** Thanks so much Mikey-kun for writing this with me! This franchise REALLY needs more Candy Boy stories~!

 **Major Mikey:** Yes. Yes it does, and thank you~ Yuri-chan for the awesome, beautiful opportunity!Writing this with you was an absolute treat~~! "O" Gosh, these two, the Sakurai twins are just sooo precious and just, luv~

 **Yuri-chan** : Mm-hmm~! Sisterly Love is Sweet Love, everyone!

 **Major Mikey:** Eeeeexactly. Yup. That says it all, right there, Yuri-chan~

In any case, we hope you beautiful fellas enjoyed this little piece of love for the Sakurai twins, and we hope that you'll reward our efforts with a nice, lovely, nice'n long and productive review~! : D

 **Yuri-chan** : Yes! Long reviews please~?

 **Major Mikey:** Yup. Oh yes! Also, here's hopin' you also caught the references to a certain Vietnam War-era song that's rather infamous for being insanely catchy and dumb, and as well as a certain idol anime~ ;3 Why? Because we love references and easter eggs. That's why! 8D

 **Yuri-chan:** References are so much fun to write~! **Jumps in the air with her hands up high**

 **Mikey chuckles as he catches Yuri-chan in his arms as she comes back down**

 **Major Mikey** : Yup. Basically~

So, that's about it, folks~ Have a nice day or good night or whatever happens first~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan** : See ya~


End file.
